tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Dust Devil Has a Processor Ache
Log Title: Dust Devil Has a Processor Ache Characters: Dust Devil, Scales Location: Trion Square Date: October 7, 2019 TP: The Fallen TP Summary: Dust Devil is back, and trying to catch up on what he missed. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 14:11:34 on Monday, 7 October 2019.' (Radio) Dust Devil sends you a radio transmission, 'do you have anything for a processor ache?' (Radio) You transmit, "I assume to get -rid- of one.." to Dust Devil. (Radio) You transmit, "It kinda depends on why you have it in the first place... if it's because there's just too much data being crunched, going someplace with less of it can help- someplace dark and quiet so you aren't adding more onto it." to Dust Devil. (Radio) Dust Devil sends you a radio transmission, 'haha Yes..apparently I was partyin and didn't know it or somethin.' (Radio) You transmit, "Well, I don't have anything more than just basic care for a hangover. I'll bet some of the medics that drink more have methods, though." to Dust Devil. (Radio) You transmit, "You sound a bit different. Are you back to bein' Dusty?" to Dust Devil. (Radio) Dust Devil sends you a radio transmission, 'Pretty sure it's ain't from drinkin. I've got all this data that I'm tryin ta absorb and apparently we're not agreein on stuff. Yeah it's Dusty. Me and tracker are lookin at all the damage out here. I can't believe all that happened.' (Radio) You transmit, "Okay, yeah, gettin' someplace quiet might help. Do you -know- what all happened?" to Dust Devil. (Radio) Dust Devil sends you a radio transmission, 'I'm checkin everythin. I'm learnin it.' (Radio) You transmit, "But you didn't remember on your own? Are you reading something? Looking at a file?" to Dust Devil. (Radio) Dust Devil sends you a radio transmission, 'I'm readin the command posts. Which is part why I haven't come into the medical bay. Apparently I'm not allowed...or Stormfront wasn't. But either way I'm just trying to absorb all that happened.' (Radio) You transmit, "Yeah, he shot a rubber band gun at somebody and it freaked out some people so soon after the battle. So, uh, that was a thing." to Dust Devil. (Radio) Dust Devil sends you a radio transmission, 'oh...' Trion Square - Iacon The monument of Trion Square is centered within both the physical and symbolic heart of Iacon, a public plaza paved in smooth, shimmering stone comprised of numerous elements selected for both their beauty and their immutability. So precise is the construction of the plaza that there are no visible cracks or crevices between the opalescent stones, which form a broad, quadrate open area enclosed within three other structures. At the center of the square stands a life-like hologram of Alpha Trion, whose metamorphic visage changes in conjunction with the Cybertronian diurnal cycle; his image seeming to be hopeful and full of anticipation in the morning, fierce and majestic in the afternoon, and contemplative in the evening as he strokes his beard, making the iconic landmark a clock by which the citizens mark less precise periods of time. In front of the hologram is a wide, circular reflecting pool filled with the silvery-blue liquid metal gallium, which echoes the holographic image of Alpha Trion in a ghostly silvery haze. Carved into the raised threshold encompassing the pool are the words, "Where there is life, there is hope," which has been translated into several known languages and set into the stone one after the other in a continuous circle around the circumference of the pool. ''Someone has created a large artistic image of Star Saber out of pure neon. '' The hologram projector is partially melted from the attack... '' ' '''Scales bounds out of the Medical Center, looking around. Dust Devil is sitting next to the reflecting pool, trying to fix some of the damage to it. Sitting next to him is a younger looking Tracker. The Canine is chewing on Dust Devil's leg kibble. He pushes the canine away but it goes back to chewing on Tracker, grinning slightly, "I'm not a chew toy..." Scales bounds closer, crouches, and pounces! "Rar!" >> Scales fails her generic combat roll against Dust Devil. << Dust Devil acks as he finds someone attacking him. The result is a forcefield suddenly appearing and him blinking in confusion when he realizes it's Scales. "Slag...I'm so sorry!" He immediately drops the forcefield. "Are you okay?" Scales rolls to her feet. "I'm good!" She trots around Dust Devil, looking him over. Scales hmms. "You're bigger now." Dust Devil smiles and puts out a arm to let Scales climb on him. He's not as sturdy a perch as before. He does have stormfront's new arm turrets and the looking edges to it. "Hope you are okay?" Scales hops on up. "Yeah, I'm alright. Um.." she thinks back. "You switched out while Tracker was missing.." she waves down at the robodog. "You obviously know we got him back alright. And Imager an' Soundwave. Deathsaurus dropped Imager off an' then Jetfire insisted he stay long enough to get repaired 'cause he came here directly from gettin' beat up." Dust Devil turns and looks at Scales, attention firmly on the little dragon. He reaches down to pet Tracker again. "Did....Did the guys who caught Tracker do this to him? Or was he hurt? He's...he's different. Brighter and...well he doesn't seem the same." Scales erms, looking down at the dog again. "Well, when you, or, uh, Stormfront came back with him, he looked different, but in kinda the same way Stormfront looks different from the way you do. He didn't seem injured or anything." Dust Devil nods to Scales. "I...I can't complain really...he feels more right now. Guess it might be like if you had two wings that were slightly different sizes. You can get used to it and fly just fine but it feels weird." Scales instinctively looks at her own wings, which remain at hte same size as before. "It's kinda weird that you're bigger. I mean, we don't normally get bigger when we get older, right?" Dust Devil points at Tracker. "He's smaller....and Stormfront is much bigger if I remember right. I'd gladly argue physics but I gave up on that crap a while ago." A smile appears on his face. Just glad we don't have ta fight the fallen anymore...least that's what it said." Scales nods. "I wasn't actually at the fight, but Starlock had a really long report about it." Dust Devil grins, "Yeah...I haven't read that one. I saw the length and started readin everything else. But I will shortly." He smiles at Scales. "Just glad that things seem ta be doin better" Scales settles into loaf shape on Dust Devil's shoulder. "Well, mostly. We still lost some people.. and the shields over the city are down." Log session ending at 17:58:57 on Monday, 7 October 2019.